Maximum Ride Talk Show
by meltedcupcake
Summary: Welcome to the Maximum Ride Talk Show! On this show, we will answer ALL of you're questions about the characters. Enjoy!
1. Episode 1: Prologue

-I walk out onto stage- "Hello everyone! Welcome to the Maximum Ride talk-"

"Get to the point so we can leave! I was sleeping!" says the Gasman.

"Yah, and the rest of us have been up since six trying to figure out where to go next!" says Max

"Anyway… Welcome to the Maximum Ride talk show!" I say.

-The crowd starts cheering and clapping-

"The first question is for Fang, "Dear Fang, Who do you like best? Max, or the redhead wonder (Lisa)?".

-Fang starts blushing- "We don't even KNOW most of these people! Why should I tell them?" says Fang.

"Aw, does Fang have commitment issues?" Max teases. -Gazzy starts making kissing noises-

"Oh you're gonna get it…" says Fang as he walks out of the room slamming the door.

"Well this looks like a good stopping point! We'll see you next time on the Maximum Ride talk show!"

If you like it, make sure to keep updated by following the story! If you have any questions ask any of them, make sure to PM me, they will for sure answer them.


	2. Episode 2: Death by Shipping

-Music plays as I walk out on to stage- "Hello everyone! Welcome back to the Maximum Ride Talk Show!" I say

-The entire flock sighs- "Come on you guys! Cheer up, today is a special episode!"

"Special as in not revealing our personal lives?" Fang says -I roll my eyes-

"No… Today we have no fan mail," -I frown- "but I have some little segments to add to the show."

-Max groans- "Segment 1: Shipping." I say as I put an evil look on my face. "My first one, Max and Fang (Obviously), my second, Gazzy and Nudge, and last but not least, Iggy and Lisa (The readhead wonder.)."

-Everything goes silents, the flock drops their jaws, and cricket sound effects are made- "Um…" I mumble. -Fang clenches his fists and starts walking toward me, and I see him- " Ok thats all the time we have for today so see you tomorrow!" I say quickly as I run out the door.

Once again, if you like this show, please follow the story, and write in some fan mail! The flock LOVES getting asked questions! Ok… sort of… But still, make sure to send in some questions so Fang doesn't murder me! Anyway, bye!


	3. Episode 3: Favorite Fandom

-Fireworks start to fly up from the sides of the stage when I walk out- "Wow! We're really starting to get improvements in this show!" I say. "Welcome back to the Maximum Ride Talk Show! Unfortunately, Fang isn't here today for reasons unknown…but let's get started!" -I get the envelopes out of my pocket-

"Ok, let's open the first fan mail!" -I open the envelope- "This question is open for all. Cool! If you could meet any character from any fandom, who would it be?" -Max looks all excited-.

"This is an easy one!" Max screams "Maggie from the Walking Dead. Proof that you can be in love and still kick ass." -I start laughing under my breath- "Well ok then…" I mutter.

"Iggy, how about you?" -He sighs- "The person in Hetalia who has the cat…He looks like me…" he replies "Ok. Angel and Gazzy?" I ask. "I don't really know… maybe Carebears?" Angel says "Ew- I mean- Awwww." I say "Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Just like me." he says.

"Personally, I would also pick Maggie from TWD." Nudge says excitedly. "Cool! Out of these, I would pick Maggie as well." I say.

-Suddenly the doors to the stage open, and Maggie, the Cat Hetalia person, Carebears, and Michelangelo walk out on stage- "Ok you guys, before you eve-" I try to get out, but they are already asking for autographs.

"Wait a minute… why am I just standing here?" -I run over to Maggie to get an autograph.-. -I come back- "Oh sorry! We're out of time for today, but come back tomorrow for more!" I say as I run back.


	4. Episode 4: Recognition to the Author

-I walk out on to stage- "No effects today?" Max teases. "Our technician was sick today…" I reply. "Welcome to our fourth episode ladies and gentlemen!" I say. -The crowd claps and cheers-

"Let's get started!" I say. -I grab an envelope out my pocket- "Wow! This one goes to me." -I smile- "What? I thought this show was about us!" Fang yells. "_I thought_ you hated this show." Max says. -Fang looks aggravated-.

-I open the envelope- "What inspired you to start this show?" I read. "Hmm... " I mumble. "To watch us all suffer because you're a sadist?" -I look annoyed-

"No. Let _me _answer. I personally love music, and I often listen to music by Emily Kinney. When I found out she played Beth in The Walking Dead, I decided to watch. One day my friend told me about a fanfiction like this, except with The Walking Dead. A while later, I decided to make my own, but using characters from Maximum Ride instead of The Walking Dead characters."

"That's why I'm on this ridiculous show?" Fang angrily asks. "You know it!" I say evilly. -Fang motions Iggy to give him a bomb- "I'm going to go cancel our lease on this studio…" I say as I run off of stage. -Fang snickers-

Did you like this episode? If so, make sure to follow and favorite the story! Also make sure to send in questions!


	5. Episode 5: Truth or Death

-The lights dim and thunder sound effects are made as I walk out on stage- "Muhahahahaha!" I laugh evilly. "Welcome to The Maximum Ride Talk Show: Truth or Dare?" I say with a demonic face. "About that… Um no." Fang argues. "Fang, for that, dare or dare?" Fang looks annoyed "What?! Its truth or dare, not DARE OR DARE!" "Too bad. Fang, I dare you to kiss Max. On air. Full on the lips. MUHAHAHAHA!"

"NO!" Fang yells. -I pull out a sheet of paper that looks like a scroll- "Its in your contract." I look even more demonic. "If you say no, you get arrested." -Fang groans as he walks over to Max, and gives her a kiss-

"There! YOU HAPPY? I'M GOING TO HUNT DOWN WHOEVER SAID THAT AND MURDER THEM IN THEIR SLEEP!" Fang screams, loudly. "Well at least he knows it wasn't me who sent in the dare…" I mumble.

"Max, truth or dare?" I ask her. "Um…" -She glances at Fang, and he looks away- "Truth" -I laugh demonically- "Who do you like better, Fang or Dylan." -Fang looks really pissed off- "Er… I don't have to say anything!" Max screams

-I pull out a sheet of paper that looks like a scroll- "Contract." I say. -Max sighs- "Fang…" -I laugh- "I will murder you all slowly, and painfully." Fang threatens. -I snap my fingers, and security takes him away-

"Ok! That seemed like a good ending! See you next time!" I say as I slowly back up in to the darkness.


	6. Episode 6: Questions and Tears

-No special effects as I walk out on stage- "Um… Hello everyone." I say. "Welcome back to the Maximum Ride Talk Show…" -Cricket noises- "Fang may or may not have actually set a bomb off in the studio…So its just the rest of the flock and I right now, and Fang should be back next time."

-I open the envelope- "Question one: Who do you like to listen to (Singer-wise)?" I read. "That's a hard one." Max replies "I mean, we never really have time to listen to music, but when I do, I listen to music by Imagine Dragons." Max says.

"Nudge? How about you?" I ask. "Oh my gosh I thought you would never ask!" Nudge squeals "Two words. Emily Kinney." -I smile in excitement- "You too?! I was literally JUST listening to her music on YouTube! Anyone else?" I ask "Nope." Iggy says.

"Ok then. Question two: Did all of you become Christians when you went to the church in The Angel Experiment and prayed?" I read. "I would like to answer for the group." Max says "Um I guess if everyone is ok with that I guess its fine." I say -The flock nods-.

"To be honest, we're not. I mean, if the big guy is supposed to keep us safe and sound, then how does growing up in dog crates and always being on the run not count? I guess it was just that once when we just decided to pray." Max replies. "Wow Max… I never thought about it like that…" -My eyes start to water- "That's all the time we have for today!" I say as I walk off the stage with a tissue.


	7. Author Cries, and Apple Pies

I walk out onto stage, the song "If I Die Young" is playing. Tears are streaming down my face, and I look like I haven't slept in a while.

"What's with you?" Max asks, raising an eyebrow. Fang rolls his eyes, "YOU'RE STILL UPSET ABOUT THAT?!" he yells, getting annoyed.

"SHE'S DEAD. LET. IT. GO." he yells, louder. "But it was only a few months ago… BETH WAS SO YOUNG!" I cry harder, thinking about Beth from The Walking Dead.

Nudge takes the fan mail from my hand, and then quickly sits in her seat again. She rips open the envelope.

"What was your favorite food that you had to hunt down or dumpster dive in for?" the mail reads.

Nudge claps her hands, "Apple pies!" she squeals.

"Um, you didn't find that. I did." Fang says, glancing at her.

"Well I ate it…" she whispers. "Max, what about-" Nudge tries to say, but she is interrupted by my excessive sobbing. "Uh… We'll be right back…" she says, as Iggy and Max try to prevent Fang from murdering me.


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends and Crushes!

"Hello everyone! Welcome back!" I say as I walk out onto stage. Fang is rolling his eyes as usual. "We have FAN MAIL!" I yell, sounding extremely happy.

I hand Nudge and Iggy the envelopes. Nudge opens hers first. "If I were Fang I would have bombed the place already." she reads off the paper. "WELL WELL WELL! It looks like I just found a new friend!" Fang yells into the microphone, a crazed smile on his face.

Iggy just sits and stares into nothing. "If you don't remember, I'M BLIND!" he reminds me, handing the envelope to Gazzy, and he rips open the envelope. "Next time cuff Fang to his chair or stick him in a box with only his head sticking out." Gazzy reads. Everything is silent, until Fang yells, "NEXT!".

Nudge hands another envelope to Angel, who quickly opens it. "I LOVE IMAGINE DRAGONS TOO! I luf u max! (not in that way, I'm a chic)" she reads, and Max gives a thumbs up and a smile.

I open the last envelope "yeah, max and iggy! ( i may or may not have a huge crush on iggy *blushes*) how come we didn't hear from iggy more? btw i love "if i die young". *me, singing: bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses* sorry if i can't sing worth crap. i feel bad about Beth too" Iggy starts blushing, and Gazzy starts making kissing noises as usual. Iggy pulls out a stink bomb from his pocket "OKAY CALM DOWN!" I yell, getting annoyed with all the bombs "Yeah, Beth's death was so sad!" I rant "The writers of the show are so-" I try to say, but Iggy stops me. "I can't see you, but hearing you is enough to know that you're being annoying." Iggy tells me, still blushing (wow wish you could see his face lol). "That's all the time we have for today!" I say, playing "If I Die Young" on my MP3 player.


End file.
